What Happened?
by MrsCarlisleCullen94
Summary: Do you ever wonder what happened in those 19 years J.K Rowling skipped out? Break Ups, Marriages, Births, the lot! R
1. Victory

**What Happened?**

**Summary- Do you ever wonder what happened in those 19 years J.K Rowling skipped out? Break Ups, Marriages, Births, the lot!**

**Disclaimer- Obviously I don't own Harry Potter (although I TOTALLY wish I did) but I'm not a genius, I don't live in England( I LOVE their accents!! I want one :P) and I'm not richer than the Queen! Happy now?**

**Chapter 1- Victory**

It was over! Finally over! The Wizarding World can finally live in peace and harmony not fear and sorrow. So many deaths, but in the end worth it. They knew what they were fighting for and against, they knew what might happen.

"Still, they all didn't have to die! I could of saved some!" thought Harry Potter, The-Chosen-One, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The-Man-Who-Conquered, The-One-Who-Saved-Us-All and still is only 17. A handsome young man with raven hair that sticks out in all directions and bottle-top round glasses, looking just like his father, James, did when he was still alive, except with the eyes of his delightful mother, Lily. Their eyes are green, not just any normal shade of green, but a green that can not be described with mere words. Bright emerald other-colours-mixed-in-green and every-green-in-the-whole-wide-world-green.

He was exhausted. I mean, who wouldn't be? Being on the run for a year, then defeat the evilest wizard in time isn't fun and games. And not just physically, but emotionally and mentally not just from the battle but from all those years that his young life has been corrupted by the evil, Tom Riddle or more commonly known, Lord Voldemort.

He needed sleep, food, water, his friends and family and most importantly the love-of-his-life Ginny Weasley.

From there on his bed for 7 years, he called Kreacher to ask for some food.

"Master Harry! How are you? Do you want Kreacher to get you anything sir?" asked Kreacher happily, in his bull-croaky voice.

"Yes thankyou Kreacher I would like a sandwich and some water but before that I would like to congratulate you on your efforts earlier in the battle! You helped us greatly and you didn't even have to do anything! You risked your lives to help us! I can't thank you enough!" Harry said.

"Tis was our pleasure sir, I will be back in a moment with your food sir," Kreacher said as he snapped his fingers and apparated away with a familiar 'pop'.

Harry sat on the bed thinking… his life would be much different now and he wouldn't have to live in fear or pressure. He could do anything he wanted now. He could go out with Ginny and not be afraid for her safety. "Ahh, Ginny, I miss her so much. Maybe I can catch up with her today?"

As Kreacher popped back in, two groans could be heard. Harry looked around to see Ron's hangings around his bed been open, to reveal two dishevelled teenagers.

"Hermione? What are you doing in _here_?"

"I-I, erm, was just, ah, visiting! Yes I was just visiting, yes, no sleeping in Ron's bed, no siree!" said Hermione, blushing in a way that would make a Weasley proud. Ron's ears looked like they were on fire and he looked shocked.

"Ook, erm, did you want Kreacher to get you something or are you going down to the Great Hall?"

"Umm I think we might just go down to the hall, you know how Mum is, probably fussy over everyone and telling Fred and oh" Ron trailed off, remembering what happened the previous day.

"It really happened didn't it? You really saved the Wizarding world? He really died? Coz it feels as if it was a dream…"

"Yes, Ron, it all happened, Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Colin, they all died" Harry said.

"And for a good cause too, Harry, they knew what could happen, they all did, they were fighting for a better world for the rest of us, you know that. Now stop blaming yourself ok? Its not your fault ok?" Hermione reasoned. "Now, we best get downstairs, we don't want Mrs Weasley blowing the door down!"

They reached the hall later and as soon as they walked through the door, they were deafened by the applause and Mrs Weasley ambushed them with one of her bone-crushing hugs each.

"Oh My God, I'm so glad all of you are safe!! I couldn't bear what would've happened if you weren't! Oh, you all look like you need a good feed now go on, hurry up! Fill those plates up!" tutted Mrs Weasley. The whole Weasley family was at breakfast, of couse minus Fred, and all were looking sad and worse for wear. They had red-bloodshot eyes and red faces from crying and grieving. Ginny looked at Harry and…

**So... Wat did she say??? hahah well this is my first fanfiction and i dont no whether to continue... it took me a while to do this and yer i just wanna no wat you think... then ill continue if you like it..:P oh and my friends libby _.Cullen_ and laura _jazzyjonasluvr_ are my inspirations! thanks girls**

**thanks **

**love Ally:P**


	2. Back Together

**Hey Guys I'm back again! Haha, thanks to my two reviewers! I didn't expect the first one! I only expected my friend Laura! Ahaha I'm glad you reviewed coz it makes me happy! I hope you like the story so far and I've got TONS of plans for it, I written notes down and such. Reviews are the reason I continue so please please PLEASE review! I wouldn't say no to any advice and I actually welcome it as it is my first fan fiction. Again my inspirations are my best friend Libby, **_**.Cullen**_** and Laura, **_**jazzyjonasluvr**_**. Thanks so much guys!**

**Disclaimer- Duh! I don't own Harry Potter or else I would be in England, not Australia and I would have a massive house, a load of money, a husband and two kids! I mean seriously! I'm only like 14! Silly billies!! Haha**

**What happened last chapter- victory (just to remind you!)**

"_**Oh My God, I'm so glad all of you are safe!! I couldn't bear what would've happened if you weren't! Oh, you all look like you need a good feed now go on, hurry up! Fill those plates up!" tutted Mrs Weasley. The whole Weasley family was at breakfast, of course minus Fred, and all were looking sad and worse for wear. They had red-bloodshot eyes and red faces from crying and grieving. Ginny looked at Harry and…**_

**Chapter 2- Back Together**

**Ginny instantly launched herself at him and began weakly punching him in the chest whilst hysterically sobbing.**

"**Harry James Potter!!! Don't you EVER do anything like that again! You had me scared to death when I saw you at his feet! I thought you were dead and that we would also all die!!"**

"**Shh!! Ginny, its ok! I'm so sorry, I had to do what I did, to save us all! Come on, calm down! Its alright now! Its all over!"**

**Ginny collapsed against his chest and Harry rubbed her back soothingly and whispered comforting words in her ear. After a while Ginny calmed down and collected herself. She realised everyone was staring at her.**

"**Ok, I'm ok now, I just had to cry for a bit. Just had to let it all out. Now, lets not keep the delicious food waiting any longer!" She hiccupped, in a thick voice. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying and she had tear tracks down her face. She wiped them away and tried to clean herself up as much as she could. She gave reassuring smiles to her mother and Harry after they hesitated.**

"**So has anyone given any thought as to whether they want to come back to school after it has been repaired?" asked Mr Weasley.**

"**Umm, Yes, I have. I want to finish school so I could be an Auror or work at the ministry or something. I haven't decided on what I want to do." said Ron.**

"**Yes, I am going back to school. I need to get my NEWTs before I even apply for what I want to be. I want to work in the Department of Mysteries. I found it interesting when we were in there in fifth year." told Hermione. **

"**I'm not quite sure on what I want to do after school, I don't really want to be an Auror anymore, not after all this. But I will go back for my seventh year and sit for my NEWTs, just in case I want to be something that requires it" said Harry thoughtfully.**

"**Yes, I agree with Harry. I'll go back and keep my options open, but I have been looking at playing profession Quidditch, maybe even for the Holy Head Harpies, If they have a spot open." Ginny explained.**

"**Well then, that's settled then, after the school is repaired, you shall go back for your seventh year. This time we shall have proper teachers" said Professor McGonagall, appearing from behind Harry and Ginny. " The school shall be open for anybody who did not finish their last year and those normal students continuing their education."**

"**Oh that's great Professor! But we still need two more teachers! Muggle Studies and Defence Against the Dark Arts! And I'm not too sure that many people would like to do it so soon after the war." fretted Hermione.**

"**Yes and I have just the right people in mind. Perhaps Mr Bill Weasley would like the Defence position and Mr Arthur Weasley would like the Muggle Studies? Just for a year until everything settles and we look for anybody else willing. Molly and Fleur are welcome to stay with you in your own private quarters and they can eat in the hall or your own kitchen."**

"**I would be honoured Minerva" said Mr Weasley happily. Any thing to do with Muggles always cheered him up. **

"**As would I, Professor" said Bill.**

"**Oh Bill, just call me Minerva, I haven't taught you for years! And after all, we are colleagues now!"**

**The next day, they were starting repairs.**

"**Harry," said Professor McGonagall, hurrying up to him," If it is no burden, I would like you to conduct the repairs, everyone would listen to you instantly and I think you would be good at it."**

"**Of course Professor, I'd do anything to see Hogwarts whole again."**

"**Thankyou, Harry, it takes a lot of my shoulders. I still have to get the school work and such ready." thanked McGonagall. She was still going to teach Transfiguration as the other heads of house were going to help her get everything sorted and to get used to being Headmistress.**

**Harry looked around at the noisy Great Hall and sighed. This would be hard work and would take a lot out of him but it was keeping his mind of the just finished war and all the dead.**

"**Sonorous," he whispered before addressing the crowd with a booming voice. "Guys, Guys! Can you please listen? Ok thanks, I would just like to tell you that the cleanup and repairing of the school will begin lunch time today. We need as many people as we can get because we only have so much time before the school starts up again, so please please help! Thanks, so after lunch, we will all meet down near the lake and be split into groups so we can do this fast. Thankyou again. Quietus"**

**After lunch about 100 people turned up at the lake and were split up into groups of 10, 4 groups going to the towers, 2 groups working on the outside, 1 group working on the corridors and such. The last group was working on the protection spells.**

**At around 5.30, everyone was called to gather in the Great Hall. The cleanup had gone surprisingly fast and it should be finished in a fortnight or so.**

**Harry thanked everyone for their efforts and that they would be meeting again the next day at breakfast. The house elves then served an early dinner so the workers could go off and rest after a hard day.**

**Harry went up to the Boys dormitories in the Gryffindor Tower and Ginny, Ron and Hermione followed him. Ron was so tired he didn't even protest when Ginny go into bed with Harry. **

**The next morning however, Mrs Weasley came in to check on the kids and she motioned for Mr Weasley to come in and look. The Weasley brothers followed their father, their curiosity getter the better of them.**

**Charlie, Bill, Percy and George all looked at one another and…**


	3. Restoring Hogwarts and Happiness

**Hey Guys!!! Its ME again!!! Ahaha umm…thanks to my reviewers and my inspirations Libby and Laura. Umm… I recommend to any twilight/ Alice and jasper fans out there a story written by my friend Laura. Just visit her profile page. Her name is jazzyjonasluvr. Her story is pretty great (although coz she is my friend I may be a little biased) Haha no seriously its good! But umm back to my story… I hope you don't mind my little cliffhangers. Their crap I no… but I don't no wat else to end with… Hahahah like I said last chapter… I would really like reviews! It makes me write better and faster if I have inspiration (from other people other than my friends) (I do it anyways for them). Umm I realise I'm rambling… I tend to do that a bit… sometimes my friends tell me to shut up then I don't then they resort to violence… so umm if u want me to shut up I'm sorry I can't help it but DON'T HURT MEE!!! I have OTD (obsessive talking disorder Haha) Hahahah but anyways here is the third chapter… enjoy!!!**

**Oh and THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!! And I do take constructive criticism **

**I dedicate this to the boy who has stolen my heart, S.B.M more commonly known to my friends as "Voldemort or Batman". (Hee hee hee inside joke) thanks again… ill er let you read now…:P**

**Disclaimer: as I've said before IM NOT J.K ROWLING! I don't own Harry Potter.. All I own is…. Hmm what DO I own… nothing really…**

**Reminding you again what happened last chapter…**

_The next morning however, Mrs Weasley came in to check on the kids and she motioned for Mr Weasley to come in and look. The Weasley brothers followed their father, their curiosity getter the better of them._

_Charlie, Bill, Percy and George all looked at one another and…_

Chapter 3- Restoring Hogwarts and Happiness

They grabbed their mothers arms and dragged her out of the room as she looked like she was going to cry. It was good thinking because as soon as they shut the door, she burst into great big sobs. The boys were puzzled as to what she was crying about because there was nothing sad about them sleeping together… Was there?

The four of them thought about it "hmm no…"

-3 hours later-

Harry woke up to his hangings being opened followed by a loud yell and a shushing noise. He noticed as he just laid there that he was very warm and wondered why. He opened his eyes and saw only blurry bright red in his eyes. He also felt a weight on his chest and small arms around his neck. The red moved, probably because they were too woken up by the loud noise.

He felt for his glasses on the bedside table and put them on. Suddenly everything became much clearer.

Ron was standing next to his bed glaring at him, his face and the top of his ears going a dark red.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? Sleeping with my sister! Taking advantage of her!! She isn't even of AGE yet!!!" He yelled.

"Hey! Just wait a minute here! First of all, we slept! That's all, second, I didn't take advantage of her and lastly you were doing the same thing with Hermione! She's also like a sister to me, but you don't see me getting up you like you are to me! I trust you and I trust Hermione! Don't you trust us? I've been your mate for SEVEN YEARS! Do you really think I would do that??" Harry countered.

Ron stopped short, and Ginny took this as an opportunity to interfere.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Do you really think that I would let him take advantage of me? Really? Well then, you really are as thick as you look!" she snapped, walking out of the room angrily.

Hermione just shook her head and followed the angered redhead.

"I'm sorry mate, I just didn't think. You are right, you would never do that to me or Ginny! My brotherly instincts just got the better of me." Ron said, having the decency to look ashamed.

"Its alright, I forgive you. Besides, that's what brothers are for, making sure their younger sisters don't get hurt."

"Yeah, thanks mate. I, err, I better go and say sorry to Gin and Hermione right? I hope I survive…"

"I'm sure you will," Harry laughed," besides I don't think Hermione would let Ginny kill you, however much you annoy her sometimes."

-Next Week-

"Sonorous," Harry whispered, " Could I have attention please, thankyou. Now, I would just like to thank everyone who has worked for the past week to get this wonderful castle fixed again. I thank you so much and I think the kids attending will too! So please give yourselves a round of applause and u deserve the break that you get now. Thank you again. Quietus" he boomed, his voice reaching to everyone in the Great Hall.

By that afternoon most people had moved out of Hogwarts and back to their homes, including the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry. The Burrow was a little ruffled from when the death eaters invaded at the wedding, but it was nothing too serious and it had been fixed up mostly by now.

Everyone was still very sad about the war, but they tried to be as normal as possible and went about with their daily chores and such. But one morning it all changed.

Harry had just woken up and walked down to breakfast. Ginny and Mr Weasley were the only others awake. Breakfast went on as normal, Mrs Weasley filling up their plates and giving seconds and thirds. But as Harry was eating his second plate of bacon and eggs, 2 owls came soaring through the open window, landing on the edge of the table. **(AN- unhealthy I know but I don't know where else they could land…) **One was the Hogwarts letters but the other was from the ministry **(AN-I'm just guessing…) **addressed to a Mr. Harry James Potter.

Harry opened the letter and he had a shocked look on his face. He immediately got up and walked into the sitting room.

"_Dear Mr Harry James Potter,_

_Enclosed, you shall find your parents final will. We could not send it to you when you came of age because it was not safe. Sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused you._

_Kind Regards,_

_Bob Green _**(AN- again I'm just guessing)**

_Department of Communications_."

Harry pulled out the second letter. It was his parents will. Harry quickly read through it.

_The Last Will and Testament of Lily Rose Evans/Potter and James Andrew Potter._

_To our dear son Harry, we leave everything to you. We are so sorry we had to leave you, but we had do to anything to keep you safe. If you are reading this, then Voldemort killed us and you are now of age. Our dear boy, all grown up. We are so sorry we could not be there for you. We also leave the Potter Manor to you, in hopes that you may one day,marry, have a family and raise your kids. Just remember We love you Harry and always will, even though we are not there._

_Love your parents,_

_Mum and Dad._

By the time Harry finished the will, he had tears running down his cheeks, and he was imagining what might have been, if his parents had not died.

He felt a pair of arms wrap around him and he leaned in closer. He could smell the familiar scent of flowers, telling him that it must be his favourite redhead, Ginny.

"Harry? Are you ok? What was in the letter?" she asked, concerned.

"It was the ministry, sending me my parents will." he sobbed, clinging onto Ginny for dear life.

"Oh my God, are you serious? Took them a while. But your Mum and Dad wrote something in it didn't they?"

"Yes, they told me how much they loved me and that they were sorry they weren't here with me."

"Aww Harry, I'm sorry!"

"You don't have to be, its that snitch, Pettigrew and Voldemort's fault, not yours. But I think I should go and visit Potter Manor. And I want you to come with me."

"Thanks Harry, I would love to. So, do you want to go tomorrow? Because that would be best, I mean, we have school again soon. And Hermione and Ron are leaving soon." Ginny said.

"Ok, tomorrow it is then. We will have to tell your mother though."

"Yes, I shall do it now, I'll leave alone for a second ok?"

**AN- Erm, that's all, I don't know how to finish a chapter… Hee hee. But I would like to say thanks for reading and please review! As it is the weekend (well in Australia it is) I will hopefully update soon. Umm also, my friend Libby has just written her first fan fiction and it is Harry Potter. If you would like to read it (which I recommend, I mean its pretty good:P) just go to **_**.Cullen**_**… I don't think you will regret it. Umm that's all for now… toodle doo**

**Love ally**


	4. Welcome Home Harry

**Hey guys… hopefully this authors note will be short for once… haha… thanks to ALL of my reviewers!! Although I know that some of u just put me on your alerts.. I thank you but I would REALLY like you to review even if u have nothing to say, just say if u liked it or u think it needs some improvement… it makes me happy and it makes me update faster!! So if u want this story to continue, which I hope you do, I would like at least, AT LEAST, 5 reviews for this chapter!! Please I'm BEGGING you! So I u give me 5 reviews within two days ill update straight away but if not and I get like three ill update in a week or two… but it all depends on YOU!!!**

**My inspirations are Voldemort (I'm so obsessed, I give the guy I like a nickname!!! Hahaha and just to let you no it is S.B.M who I mentioned in the last chapter.) And my Best Friend Libby!!! I love you both!!**

**Now on with the story**

**Disclaimer: seriously… im not gonna say anything this time… u figure it out yourself!**

**Here's the story…**

**Chapter Four- Welcome Home Harry**

"Harry! Mum said yes, as long as we come home at 6:00. Apparently we are having a dinner with everyone before Hermione and Ron leave. Is that ok?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, its fine, it'll give us a long enough time to look around and see if there is anything belonging to my parents that I can have. Then, the next day we can go into the Potter Family Vault, to see what's in there." Harry told her/

The next day they set off for the Potter Manor, not to sure what they were expecting. Harry apparated them to just outside the property in Scotland. They walked to up to driveway and gasped at what they saw.

The manor was practically a castle. It was so big and grand and old. It was a beige-y colour and was two storeys. The grounds were huge and green and the gardens were still in great shape, probably because of the house elves.

There was a Quidditch Pitch off to one side of the manor and on the other side, what looked to be a muggle waterpark.

"Probably Dad and Sirius' idea" thought Harry.

As they walked up the cobblestone path, Ginny was looking amazedly, gasping at all the different kinds of plants and statues in the magnificent garden. Harry, on the other hand, looked like he was going to cry. This is was his parent's house, where his father spent his childhood and then summer holidays at. This is where he would have grown up if it wasn't for Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

They stopped at the great big oak doors and looked at each other. Harry took a deep breath and looked around the garden. He noticed that most of the flowers were lilies, probably for his mother from his dad. He turned around and took another deep breath. He looked at Ginny and nodded.

"Let's go"

Harry pushed open the doors and walked onto the marble floor. He looked around the grand entrance hall and gasped in surprise. He had known the Potter's were wealthy but didn't expect this much!

The next thing they heard was a 'crack', the sound of someone or something apparting.

"Master Potter!! At last, you have come home sir! Minky and Linky have been waiting 17 years for this sir!" said a squeaky voice, down somewhere at Harry's knee.

"Oh, hello Minky is it," Harry asked. When she nodded, he continued, "Well you must be one of the Potter House Elves, would you mind to show me around?"

"No, good sir, I'll take you to the kitchen first, there is something Minky should show you before you go any further."

"Ok then, lead the way. Come on Ginny."

They walked into the left corridor and walked until they faced a door. Minky knocked three times, then stopped, then knocked a further two times. The door opened and there on the wall were the portraits of…

**A.N Hahaha… sorry I had to and besides I have to go to my bus stop soon, sorry about the delay, my brother stuffed up the internet so I had to go on the sucky home computer and type it all up again… I hope you like it and if you review the next one will (hopefully) be up soon… love you ALL!!!!**

**Mwa… love ally**

**sorry its real short… I didn't realise**


	5. Mom? Dad?

**Hey guys, sorry bout the last chapter, I know it was short but I wanted to update so yer and couldn't think of anything else… thanks to my totally AWESOME reviewers!!!! Hahaha I love you all! So heres the story!!! This is the link to Potter Manor ****.net/cgi-script/csNews/image_upload/specialreports_%20of%**** and this is the crib- ****.com/images/cribbedding_**

**Chapter Five**

**Mom? Dad?**

"Mom? Dad? Is that you??" Harry asked, surprise etched on his face.

"Oh my dear son! Finally you have come home! I've been waiting for this for years!" Lily exclaimed.

"Harry, son, how are you?" asked James.

"Mom! Dad! I have missed you so much!"

"As we've missed you, now tell me, Harry dear, who is this pretty young woman beside you?"

"Mom, Dad, this is my beautiful girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. Ginny, meet my parents!" Harry said lovingly.

"Oh, another Weasley! Then, Molly must've finally had her girl! Lucky Molly."

"Yes, after 6 boys. She was desperate" Ginny said jokingly.

"Yes, they must be a handful, I couldn't imagine trying to control all the kids!" laughed James.

"Yes, well she can be terrifying when she is angry."

"Yes she can be. So mum, can you guys go in any portrait in this house? Coz you could show us around"

"Yes, we can and we'd be delighted to! And you can also meet the rest of your family and learn your history along the way" she replied.

Ginny and Harry walk out of the kitchen and James and Lily appeared in the Forest Portrait next the grand stairs.

"Come on Harry, I'll take you what would have been your nursery, if you had lived here."

"Ok, Mum."

As they walked up the marble staircase, the Portraits around waved and said their hello's and welcomes to Harry and Ginny. It was overwhelming for Harry, as he never knew he had this many people who cared about him, dead or alive.

They reached the top of the staircase and James called for Harry and Ginny to follow him around the corner. There were more pictures on the walls but now they were family photos. Charlus and Dorea Potter, James and Lily and then a James, Lily and Harry portrait. The baby Harry in the portrait giggled crazily as he pulled on his father's hair and stole his glasses whilst Lily looked on proudly at her boys.

"In this door, guys!" James called, as Ginny and Harry were staring in amazement at all the portraits. On the door, was a sign saying 'Harry's Room'.

They entered, and Ginny gasped yet again.

The room was a baby blue, with snitches flying around the room. In the middle, there was a white crib. It had a blue and white patterned blanket and a mobile with blue stars hanging over the top. In the crib, there was three stuffed toys. A white stag, a black shaggy dog and a huge brown werewolf.

Harry was so overwhelmed by the whole day, he just started crying at this.

"Harry, don't cry! Its ok!" yelled Ginny, rushing over to his side.

"No, I'm okay, its just seeing the dog reminds me of Sirius and seeing Mum and Dad for the first time I ever remember. It's something I thought would never happen."

"Oh ok, I understand now"

Harry looked around the room once more and found that there was a light blue toy box in the right corner of the room.

"That's all your old toys from Godrics Hollow, Remus moved them back." Lily said, noticing where Harry was looking.

"How come I was never told of this place and you guys being portraits? How come I was sent to the Dursleys?"

"Well, it would be best if we sat down for this story so let's go to the meeting room" suggested James.

They walked out of the nursery and out into the hallway again. This time they walked past the grand stairs and left down the next hallway. They turned right into the first door.

This is the Main Meeting Room for any issues the Potters have, whether it be a family issue or a public issue. Many ministers have also used this as a meeting place with all pureblood family heads for important issues" explained James.

The room itself was in Gryffindor colours and the wood of the chairs were mahogany as were the table and bookshelf.

Harry and Ginny sat down in the chairs closest to the portraits and Lily and James sat in the chairs in their portraits.

"Now, I'll start from the beginning"

"That would be a great place to start, James" Lily said dryly.

"Shut up Lils! Anyways, the Potters as you know date back to the Peverall Family. But we are also related to Griffindors and Merlin. Merlins great-great-great-great-grandson is Gryffindor and then Griffindor's great-great-grandsons are the Peverall. So we are considered a very, high up sort of family. They came to us when they needed help, knowing we would do everything to help and such. But because some purebloods, namely the Black's and Malfoy's, didn't like us mingling with what they called 'Mudbloods' and "Half-Breeds', they often targeted us and sometimes killed us. So the Potter's started the tradition of making every Potter, blood or married, into a portrait after death, much like Headmasters at Hogwarts, so that they could help the next generation." James took a deep breath and carried on, "and so every one of your ancestors for 7 generations are now portraits that you can talk to. Also, with the Potter Manor, it is invisible and unplottable to anybody other than a Potter. We tell people the address when they want to come and they instantly forget it after they leave. Owls can find their way in anyway. Every eldest Potter inherits the Potter Manor when they come of age, but they would know about it because they would live there."

"You, however, didn't, so you were not told until our will came. We told Dumbledore that Remus and Sirius would raise you here, with help of the house elves. But when Sirius was sent to Azkaban, and the rest of the public didn't want Remus to raise you as he was a werewolf, you went to the Dursleys. We specifically told Dumbledore to never, under any circumstances, to send you to that vile place. You were to go to Sirius and Remus, Minerva or the Longbottoms but Dumbledore believed in this "blood" thing and sent you there. You would have been protected anywhere, as you did not call it home, and they did not love you. It didn't matter about blood." Lily continued.

"So you mean, I didn't have to go there? Y didn't you tell him no and tell the ministry? Y didn't the ministry read the will properly? Argh! I so hate Dumbledore right now! They made my life HELL! They abused me, physically and emotionally and made me do EVERYTHING!" he steamed.

"It's ok Harry! Calm down!" said Ginny.

"Harry, we have another surprise for you too, I think you will like it!"

"Ok, what is it?"

"Harry! Oh how I've missed you! There was so much I wish I could have told you before I died! I'm so so sorry! And please don't blame yourself! I chose to come! And you didn't force me"

"OH MY GOSH! *****!"

**A.N So did ya like it???? Hahaha this one was so difficult to write but yer… and ***** is actually a name, not a swear word if you were wondering…**

**Anyways**

**Love ally**


	6. The Godfather

**A.N- OMG!!!! I'm SO so so sorry for making a mistake on my last chapter!!! I didn't realise until it was too late. It was actually meant to be 6 * but I forgot the u (I no, im stupid…) so thanks to everyone who reviewed and said who they thought it was. So lets get on with this chapter and see who it was then ay? **

Chapter 6- Godfather.

"Yes, its me, Harry, I've been waiting for this for a long time." said Sirius.

"But how? How can this be? I mean, how are you portrait?"

"Well, when I ran away from my parents house, I, as you know, came here and the Potter's took me in. I was regarded as a second son. No-one knows this but as my mother disowned me, the Potter's adopted me for real, so really I am their second son and I am a Potter. But for safety reasons, no-one was told about this. My family would've called a war of such and killed every last potter, not that they didn't want to anyway. So now I'm a portrait and I'm technically your uncle."

"Awesome! But why didn't you tell me? When you were alive I mean?"

"Well, I don't know, I mean it never came up and I thought you were safer that way"

"Oh, ok. I understand."

They talked about more little things for a while more until Ginny exclaimed.

"Harry! Look at the time! We only have half an hour until we have to be home! Mum will kill us!"

"Ok, well, do you mind if I have a private word with my parents and Sirius? Ill be out in five minutes ok?"

"ok" and she left the room.

"Harry, I have something I would like you to have, of course, for after. But it's a family heirloom, been passed on for centuries, since the first potter. It is the family engagement ring. Also there is the potter wedding ring with it also. It is in the family vault and I'm sure it will suit Miss Ginny well. I am proud of you for finding such a wonderful girl, who you love and who loves you back. I wish you the best, my son" said Lily, wiping away a tear.

"Thanks so much, Mum! Ginny and I were planning to go there tomorrow, so I will get it then. Thanks!"

"Oh and the key to the vault is in your dresser, in your old room. We thought it was it was the safest place, no-one would think of it I guess." explained James.

"Thanks Mum, Dad and Sirius. Thankyou so much, for everything in my life. I'm here and living because of you three, and of course many others but the honour goes to you."

"It's ok Harry. Besides what else would we have done? We love you Harry and we always will, even in death."

"Thanks Sirius. Well I suppose I better go now, or Mrs Weasley will get angry."

"Haha yes, Sirius and I have been on the receiving end of her anger before. She caught us in second year, planning a prank in a deserted corridor. Something we never did again!"

"Haha yes. Anyways I'll be going now, and I'll just stop off at the nursery. I'll visit soon, I promise."

As Harry left the room, Ginny looked up with tears in her eyes.

"I love you, Harry and I love them. I wish I could met them in real life. They seem like wonderful people."

"I love you too. I wish that everyday but now I got something I never even thought of. I've got you and I've got Mum, Dad and Sirius back, even if they are portraits. I've got everything I ever need."

"Thanks Harry. Now, Mum is seriously going to blow her top."

"Let's go."

They collected the key from the nursery and then, with one last glance, apparated away from the house. Once at the burrow, they quickly ran inside.

"Now! I told you to be here on time! What made you so late? You had all day!" vented a angry Mrs Weasley.

"Well mum, we had a few surprises today."

"Oh right. Sorry. Anyways dinner is about to be served, so hurry off to the dining room but wash your hands before. Quickly now"

Everyone greeted them when in the dining room, but Harry looked around, not all were red-heads. Angelina Johnston was there. There was also a lady, looking suspiciously like Bellatrix but kinder. In her arms was a small baby, with hair changing all different colours.

"Andromeda! What brings you here?" asked Harry.

"Well when Molly asked if I wanted to come over for dinner, I couldn't refuse. It's so lonely at my house now, even with Teddy. But of course Teddy need to meet his Godfather too."

"Teddy! Oh he's so like Tonks and Lupin. They would be proud"

"Yes, they would now would you like to hold him?"

"I would love to, thanks" he sat down and Andromeda put Teddy in his waiting arms. He first was a bit awkward but as Ginny shifted his arms a bit, he got used to it. It felt nice, it felt _complete_. Teddy agreed too as his hair changed to the exact same colour and messy-ness as Harry's and his eyes changed to the emerald green.

"Oh! Now we know what your kids are gonna look like Harry!" joked Ron.

"He's a miniature Harry! Aww how cute!" all the girls cooed.

Teddy just giggled and waved his hands around. He reached up and yanked off Harry's glasses and began chewing them.

"Uh-uh Teddy. They aren't a toy! Give them back to Harry" scolded Andromeda.

"It's ok, he's just playing."

He then looked at Ginny, who had a sort of longing in her eyes. They both thought the same thing, _"I want one"_. Ginny gave them both a look of adoration and asked, "Can I hold him? I mean he is my Godson after all!"

"He is? Wow you never told me that!"

"Well it never came up and you never asked! Tonks asked me last time I saw her."

"Oh ok sure! Here you go" as Teddy had done with Harry, he turned into a miniature Ginny.

"Does he always do this?"

"Yes, except when he is playing with his toys, everything changes different colours, his skin, eyes and hair. It amazing, and amusing. I could just sit there for hours watching itl Exactly what Dora used to do"

"Aww cute!"

They passed him around and eventually, Mrs Weasley came in and served dinner. She then demanded Teddy to be given to her and she spent the whole dinner feeding him, a sort-of glowing in her face, something they hadn't seen for years. When they had all finished, George stood up and said he had an announcement to make.

"Well, after the war, as you know, I was feeling down, I still am, but a girl changed most of that. Now I have a reason to live . Angelina, will you marry me?" he got down on the traditional one knee and looked up at her, with adoration in his eyes.

Angelina looked at him and said "

**A.N Bloody Hell, I think this might be the longest chapter yet… im getting better at making them longer I think. Anyways I hope you liked it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!!**

**Love**

**Ally… read and review peoples read and review…**


	7. Proposals and HearttoHearts

A.N- Hey guys!!! Thanks for the reviews in the last chapter!! I REALLY appreciated it!!! This story is now my baby, and im glad you all like it!!! Hee hee ok so last chapter George proposed to Angie, hmmm, I hoped you liked it?? I certainly did… I think they belong together… hmmm Teddy's cute and I didn't put his hair as bright blue yet as he is still an infant and cant control his powers and when he grows up you'll find out why he has it that blue… hmmm…. So they are close to going back to Hoggy-warts… its about June now, and as I don't live in England and seeing as though our seasons are different, I don't really know how to describe a summer, I'll do my best… anyways this is kinda long, im rambling…. Anyways thanks again for the reviews!!! And well, yer… I wont put another chappie up for a while, probs not till the weekend, and today , well tonight actually, is Monday in the great Down Under!!! So yer… hmm ok so hope you like the chappie!!!

**Chapter 7- **

_**Last chapter- "Well, after the war, as you know, I was feeling down, I still am, but a girl changed most of that. Now I have a reason to live . Angelina, will you marry me?" he got down on the traditional one knee and looked up at her, with adoration in his eyes.**_

_**Angelina looked at him and said "**_

"**Oh my GOD! George!! YES!!! I would LOVE to! You know I love you!!" Screamed Angelina.**

**A loud thud could be heard as George fainted, much to Angelina and Mrs Weasley's worry.**

**Mr Weasley just laughed and muttered "Always the dramatic one, isn't he?"**

"**Enervate" said Ron.**

"**George, are you ok? What happened??? Why did you faint??" worried Angelina.**

"**Oh Angie, don't be so worried! I was just overwhelmed that's all!" **

"**Oh Georgie! My boy! Finally getting MARRIED! I never thought I'd see this day! Now here we are!! Oh there is SO much to plan! Have you set a date?"**

"**MUM! I JUST proposed! We haven't even been engaged for 5 minutes and we haven't been out of your sight!"**

"**Well, ok, I thought you just might be prepared! Angelina, we must meet up soon so we can start!" fussed Mrs Weasley.**

"**Mrs Weasley, with all due respect, but I just want a small wedding, nothing big, just our family's and some friends"**

"**Oh dear, your practially part of the family now, and soon you will be, call me Molly"**

"**And me Arthur, too"**

"**And that goes for the rest of you, Hermione, Harry."**

"**Ok Mrs We- I mean Molly, it just takes time to get used to."**

"**Yes, yes, now, Whose up for dessert? I prepared some treacle tart especially for you, Harry"**

"**Oh thanks Molly, you didn't have to"**

"**Oh but I did" and with that, she bustled out of the kitchen.**

**The rest of the family went up to George and Angelina and congratulated them.**

"**And to think I never saw it coming! I mean, I should of realised when George announced he was going shopping, at 6am!"**

"**Well, I had a special appointment with the Jeweler, I didn't want any reporters to see, I wanted to keep it a surprise"**

**The reporters had not just gone for Harry, Hermione and Ron but the rest of the family too, especially Ginny, as rumors had spread around after they reconciled at Hogwarts.**

"**Aww George! Such a sweet guy, always considerate of other people"**

"**Thanks dear"**

"**Yeh Yeh laugh it up" as Ron and Harry snickered at George. "One day when you two propose to the lovely ladies next to you, I'll get to do the teasing, and I won't go easy on you either!"**

**It was the rest of the family's turn to laugh as Ron and Harry went a beetroot red right to their hairlines. **

"**Ok now dears! Dessert is ready!" and with that, the Weasleys, plus Harry, Hermione, Andromeda and Teddy tucked into the delicious ice-creams and puddings Mrs Weasley had made. She made a special dessert for Teddy but most of it had gotten on his shirt and around his face.**

**After they finished dessert, Andromeda announced that it was way past Teddy's bedtime and that they must be off. Molly agreed and sent the teenagers to bed, saying they had to be up early for Hermione and Ron's Departure.**

"**But Mum!"**

"**No buts, Missy! Bedtime! Or no Quidditch for a week! Understood?"**

"**Yes Mum" the Weasleys chorused as Hermione and Harry said," Yes Molly"**

"**Well Mum, We must be going! We will see you next Sunday ok?"**

**And with a hug and kiss, George and Angelina set off for the boundaries of the Burrow so that they could apparate.**

**Harry lingered outside of Ginny's room.**

"**Thanks for coming with me today, Gin. I appreciated it"**

"**It's ok, I had a good time meeting your parents, they're lovely people."**

**And with one last goodnight kiss, Ginny turned around and walked into her room, Hermione all set on interrogating her about their day.**

**Harry POV-**

**As she shut the door, I sighed, and trudged up the room he shared with Ron.**

"**Hey mate, I've been thinking," began Ron**

"**Well that's gotta be a first! I gotta go and tell the rest of the family" I said mockingly, pretending to walk to the door.**

"**Stop being stupid! This is serious!" he growled. Regaining his calm demeanour, Ron continued. "As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted" here he gave me a look, "I was thinking about how George proposed, and how I love Hermione. It really got me thinking about our future."**

"**Yes, I agree, I mean I love your sister, but I would never propose without your's and your family's blessing. And I hope you do the same thing with Hermione, she's like a sister to me."**

"**Yeh, I agree. So does that mean you've thought about it before?"**

"**Yeh, actually today, when I went to Potter Manor. I talked to my parents about it"**

"**Wait! WHAT? You talked to you parents? I thought they were dead??"**

"**They are. Here, I'll tell you its kinda a long story, so you better sit down. Mind you, you're the first to know about this, unless Gin has told Hermione…"**

**At the end of my explanation, Ron exclaimed.**

"**Wow! And to think you never knew!"**

"**Yeh, I wish someone had told me sooner, but no-one bar Remus and Sirius knew and they thought it was safer not to tell me. But still it was a great surprise!"**

"**Yeh it must be, so are you gonna propose?"**

"**Yeah I've been thinking about it, I might propose at Hogwarts, you know, around the time we first got together. I think she'll really like it"**

"**She'll like it no matter what, its you she loves."**

"**What's the matter with you? I thought you hated the idea that we were going out!"**

"**Well, since Hermione and I got together, I've realised that its practically the same thing, yet you haven't got up me yet!"**

"**Well, I never will, only if you hurt her"**

"**Well, I love her too much to ever think about it!"**

"**Well thank god you've finally realised! It took you a while!"**

"**Yeh, yeh, shut up. Now, I'm buggered, so we better go to sleep, before Mum kills us"**

"**Good idea"**

**Ginny POV**

**After I shut the door, heard Harry sigh and walk up the stairs. When I turned around to face Hermione, I instantly regretted it.**

"**Spill! Now!"**

"**About what?"**

"**About what's made you and Harry even closer! If that's even possible! I mean, you were practically making goo-goo eyes at each other at dinner!"**

"**We were not making 'goo-goo' eyes at each other! We were just merely… looking"**

"**Yeah ok, now tell me what happened today! It must have been exciting, it is the Potters we are talking about…"**

**I recounted the day to her and laughed at the end when her eyes were as big a saucers.**

"**Harry's parents talked to you??? They were portraits!! Oh my god! that's very advanced and ancient magic!" of course, Hermione would think about that. "How proud Harry must have been when he introduced you"**

"**Yes, he was. The Potters are lovely people"**

"**Hmm, so what did you think of Georges proposal? I thought it was very romantic! I hope Ron will do that!"**

"**Are we thinking about the same Ron here? I mean he'll probably propose at a Quidditch Match or in the middle of something. I wonder about Harry"**

"**Well, he is very sensitive, he will probably do something really romantic…"**

"**I'm sure he will, he tends to be dramatic sometimes"**

**They giggled and layed down, each thinking about their respective love. **

"**Ginny" Hermione whispered, her voice cutting through the silent night like a knife.**

"**Yes, Hermione?"**

"**Do you think Ronald loves me?"**

"**Of course I do"**

"**Thanks"**

**And with that they fell asleep.**

**A.N- that was practically a filler, although it did have some important stuff in it! Anyways… whose excited about Half-Blood Prince???? I NO I AM!!!! I am going straight after school and I seriously cant WAIT!!!! Anyways I hope u liked the chapter….I no I had a hard time writing it…. So PLEASE review…**

**Love ally**


	8. Author's Note spoiler's for HBP movie

Hey guys! Sorry to disappoint, but this is just an authors note…I just wanted to know if you all enjoyed HALF-BLOOD PRINCE!!!! I know I did! It was awesome! But when the inferi grabbed Harry's arm, it freaked me out and I jumped like 2 metres in the air… and spilled my popcorn! Hahaha but I went to the session straight after school and there was a HUGE line… but it was worth it!!! but anyways, I just wanna know if you guys liked it and tell me what was your favourite part… mine was when they were burying Aragon and Harry's like "except for the pincers –click- -click- -click- -click- -click-" Hahaha I LOVED it! It cracked me up so much that I choked on the popcorn… hmmm and Dumbledore dieing was the saddest… I cried… even thou I knew what was coming… anyways hopefully a new chapter will be up soon!!!

Love ally…


	9. Family Vault

**A.N- Hey guys! It's been a long time I no! But I have school work, and I went to the p!nk concert (It was SWEET as!!!) and I was on holidays last week and stuff so I was soo busy… but as I don't have netball or ANYTHING on this weekend (thank god!) I can catch up on my writing which is good right? Anyways thanks to all reviewers even thou it wasn't a chapter last update and thanks for telling me what you LOVED about HP6 movie! It was very interesting to see what you guys loved about it… anyways on with the chapter now…:P**

**Chapter 8**

Ginny woke to a knock on her bedroom door. Making sure she and Hermione were decent (**a.n not like that**) she muttered, "This better be good…" then louder she said, "Come in".

"Hey Gin, sorry if I woke you up, I just wanted to tell you its 8.30 and if your coming with me to the Potter Vault, which I hope you are, we are leaving in an hour, so you'd better get up. Mum has breakfast on the table"

"Thanks Harry, now, get out"

"Oops sorry" was all he could get out before she shoved him out.

"Hermione, wake up!"

"Whassa?" she yawned, "What time is it?"

"Apparently its 8.30"

"8.30! Oh dear! I overslept! We are leaving for Australia in TWO hours! I have to pack!"

"Calm down Hermione! You're a witch, remember?"

"Oh yeh! Wait, but then I have to probably do Ron's packing too! Oh dear! I better get a move on!"

"Well, breakfast is on the table if you want to know"

After Hermione rushed off in search of Ron, and food, Ginny got her bathroom supplies and clothes for the day together and set off for the bathroom.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen

"Ronald! What do you mean you haven't PACKED??? We are leaving in an hour and a half!"

"Well, I thought you could help me?"

"So because I'm the girl, you expect me to do everything? Humph! If you're like that, I don't know why I am going out with you!"

"But Hermione! I'm sorry! I love you so much! You know I'm not organised! I'll try harder next time! I promise!"

"What makes you think there is a next time Ronald! Obviously you don't want to come to get my parents with me so you can just stay here! I'll be back in a week, Goodbye and hopefully by then you've grown up!"

"Hermione, no! Please! You don't mean that! Of course I want to come with you!"

"No! It's final Ron! Accio trunk! Goodbye!" and with that, she ran out the door and apparated.

"Hermione!" yelled Ron after, but she was already gone. "No, Hermione"

"Ron, she'll be fine! She just needs time to calm down"

"Yeh, I guess your right, I'll be back" Ron then ran up to his room.

Ten minutes later, Ron came back down, cheeks red from exertion, trunk in hand and looking anxious.

"I'm going after her; thank god I know where she is going"

"Behave Ronald, and don't get her angry again! The poor girl" Mrs Weasley reprimanded.

"Yes mum, now tell everyone good bye for me" and he went to the border of the house and with a 'pop' he disappeared.

"Poor Hermione, she must be so stressed, with her parents and all that" said Mrs Weasley, whilst her daughter walked down the stairs.

"Where are Ron and Hermione? Have they left already? I thought they weren't leaving for a while yet."

"They just had an argument and Hermione stormed off and Ron followed, I hope they'll be alright" explained Harry.

Ginny nodded and sat at the table, eating her breakfast.

"Hurry up Gin, we are nearly about to leave"

"Yes, I'm nearly done!"

Ten minutes later they were walking out the door to the apparition point.

"Remember kids, be back before 6!"

"Yes mum," they chorused before going through the familiar feeling of apparition.

They appeared outside of the Leaky Caldron, in the alleyway opposite. They hurried over to the bar and stepped inside.

"Did you guys want anything while you here?" asked Hannah Abbott.

"Oh Hannah! Hi, how are you? I forgot that your now landlady! How is it?" asked Ginny brightly.

"Oh its alright I guess, at least I'm getting paid to do something"

"Yeh, well we might be back for a late lunch but we really must be going, some important things to get! Bye"

"Bye guys"

They walked over to Gringotts and on the way observed all the shops. Most of the shops were back up and running but some of them were cursed so badly that they were rendered useless. One of the most astonishing things was that WWW was still colourful but looked dead inside. George was using the help of Angelina, Percy, Bill and Charlie to set the shop up again. They estimated that the shop would be opened again in a week's time.

They reached Gringotts and inside Harry was worrying. _"What if they don't let me go in there because of what we did?"_ he thought. Ginny noticed the look on his face and when he voiced his worries, she sympathized with him.

"I hope they do, and if they don't, you could always find a way to bargain with them"

"Mmm, I hope so"

They reached the top counter and the goblin sitting there asked, "What is your reason?"

"We wish to go into the Potter Family Vault"

"Are you a Potter?"

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter"

"Harry Potter? What are you doing back here?" the goblin had finally looked up and had a look of outrage on his face. "After you destroyed this very bank, you have to guts to come back! Disgraceful! You know how much it takes to repair this place fully?"

"I'm sorry for what I did but it had to be done. However, I am willing to pay and help in anyway I can. After all, it's the least I could do"

"We will surely take you up on that. Now, just give me your key and a drop of your blood and I shall call a goblin to help you. Beware, not many will forgive you as fast as I did."

Harry handed over the key, and cut his finger slightly to let a little bit of blood drop into the phial the goblin was holding. It turned green, meaning he was, indeed, a Potter.

"Hagnog, come here please! Could you please show Mr Potter and his friend to the Potter Family Vault?"

"Of course, sir. This way Mr Potter."

Hagnog was a short goblin, even by goblin standards. He had a kind and young face and didn't look like he would pounce of them anytime soon. They got into the carts and were soon whizzing off underground. Instead of going the familiar way to his normal Vault, they went the direction of where the Lestrange Family vault was. As it got deeper and deeper, the more Harry felt a little sick. Finally after passing a dragon or two, they stopped. It was right at the very end, being Merlin's original Vault.

"We are here!"

Hagnog walked up to the door and put the key in the hole. Instead of it opening, a bowl popped out. He poured the phial with the blood in it and the doors opened.

The vault itself looked very old and big. It had trunks and trunks lined up against the wall and stacked on top of each other, presumably the school trunks of Harry's ancestors. On the left side of the vault, there were three doors. Harry and Ginny walked over and opened the first one.

They were met with mountains of gold, silver and bronze, the most amount of money Ginny and even Harry had ever seen in their whole entire life.

"Woah Harry! There must be at least millions if not billions of galleons in here!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Yeah, I know. I mean, I knew I was rich but Woah, not this much."

"Let's explore the rest of the place. Come on"

They walked out and went in the second room. There was jewellery and trophies and statues everywhere. Ginny walked over to where a bunch of necklaces were laying.

"Woah, Harry! These are priceless!"

"Well, I hope you like them, because they are practically yours now"

"Are you proposing Mr Potter?" Ginny said in a sly voice.

"No, not yet but it doesn't mean I won't, I just want to surprise you"

"Ok, sweet"

As Ginny was occupied with the beautiful necklaces, Harry took his chance and went over to the rings. He opened a box that said, "Lily".

There was a lot of beautiful jewellery in there but the ones that stood out the most were the engagement ring and wedding ring. The wedding ring was simple but elegant, gold ring with a big but not too bit emerald in the middle, there was two small hazel coloured stones on either side. The engagement ring was just a gold band with an emerald in the middle. He slipped them in his pocket and carried on as if he was just looking around.

"Hey Ginny, do you want to look at the last room before we go to lunch, I thought I might take you for a spot of shopping, seeing as though I've got enough money to last for centuries."

"Ok Harry, I'll be there in a sec." She just couldn't tear herself away from this one stunning necklace.

"What do you say, Gin, if I said you could take that necklace you've been eyeing there for a while, home."

"I'd say thankyou so much and I love you so much! What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"I could say the same thing, love. Now quickly to the next room."

The next room was filled to the brim with photo albums. Harry stopped at the shelf labelled "Lily and James".

"I think I might take these home, would you like to look through with me?"

"Oh I would love to Harry, now how about some lunch, I'm absolutely starving!"

They exited the vault and found Hagnog still waiting for them there. They zigzagged back up through the underground and looked a little green when it finally stopped.

But as they walked out of Gringotts, they were ambushed by the press. Harry, sick of this already, quickly pulled his invisibility cloak over the both of them and quickly pulled them away from the crowd. As they pulled it off, laughing, they ran into a familiar person.

"Hey! Watch where your going! Oh, sorry, Harry. I was wondering if I could have a word with you, please."

"Alright, I guess you could come to the Leaky with us"

**A.N- I no I no, crappiest ending of all time! Guess who the person is and ill update soon ok? I hope you liked the chapter! Bye!**

**Love ally… READ AND REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!**


	10. Diagon Alley and Blessings

**A.N- I know guys, long time no update! I've just been busy, assignments, exams and my grans sick so we have to drive 3 hours to visit her. So here, finally, is the 10****th**** chapter! Im so excited! Even thou one was a author's note, I've finally reached double digits! So enjoy… and review!!!**

**Chapter ten-**

"Thankyou for agreeing to meet me here, I hope I won't waste any of your time" said a blonde-haired man, sitting at a table in the Leaky Cauldron.

"It's ok Draco, we were planning on coming here anyways" replied Harry.

"Yes well, I still don't want to waste your time. I better get to the matter at hand. My mother my father and I would like to thankyou for defeating the Dark Lord. If you hadn't everyone would still be in peril and my family and I would probably be dead. My parents would also like to thank you for saving me from that room and the time afterwards. I guess, I appreciate it too," he said grudgingly.

"It's ok, I would have done it anyway. Now I would like to thank your mother for lying to Voldemort, therefore saving me and the Wizarding World. If she hadn't, well lets just say we wouldn't be sitting here right now."

"Yes, we are very grateful for that," put it Ginny.

"This is getting to what I wanted to talk to you about. My mother's trial is coming up very soon, along with mine and my father's and I was wondering if you could please testify for my mother. She does not deserve to go to Azkaban. It was not her choice to be like this. She only did it because Father thought it would be the best. So please, just think about it?"

"Of course, I will Draco. I will testify for not only you mother but you and your father too, because in the end, you helped defeat him. Your mother saved my life and I would like to help in saving her's."

"Thankyou so much Harry"

"Woah! I think that's the first time, Draco Malfoy, has said thankyou!"

"Don't get used to it, Weasley" he said jokingly, "Anyways thanks again, Harry, I'll see you around then"

"Bye Draco" said Ginny and Harry.

And with that, he walked away from them, into Diagon Alley. Hannah Abbott walked over with a jug of Butterbeer.

"What was that all about?" she asked concernedly.

"Oh nothing, Draco just wanted a favour"

"Draco? A favour? Woah, things sure have changed around here, a lot"

"Yes, they have" replied Harry.

"So, Hannah, are you going back to Hogwarts this year?" asked Ginny.

"No, I'm not actually. I was there for a bit last year and I decided what I want to do with my life doesn't require any N.E.W.T's marks or anything. That's why I am working here. I don't need any qualifications and this is practically relaxing, compared to the start of our lives" she replied, smiling. Her uncle was Tom the barman, and he offered her a summer job last year. She had liked it so much; she took it on full time.

"That's a good idea actually"

"I thought so too, So what would you like for lunch?"

Harry and Ginny ordered, then chatted with Hannah a bit more until their food came. Hannah bid them goodbye, saying other customers were getting hungry.

Harry and Ginny quickly finished their lunch.

"So, what do we want to do now?"

"Well, we kinda need our school supplies, so let's go and get them now, maybe we could look at getting a new broomstick or something." replied Harry.

As they made their way towards Flourish and Blotts, people were pointing and staring at Harry. Ginny was laughing on the look on Harry's face, which was pure embarrassment, his blushing like a Weasley, and the contrast between the red and black was amazing. For once, it kinda hid his scar.

When they finished all the important shopping, Ginny hurried over to Eyelops Owl Emporium.

There was a beautiful black owl with brown eyes, similar to Ginny and brown specks along its back. It chirped happily when it saw Harry.

"I would like to buy you a birthday present Harry. I know you miss Hedwig but she is gone now and you have to get over it. And besides, whose gonna send you mail for you?"

"Ok, fine, but you can name it and use it too and plus, I get to buy you a birthday present too."

"But Harry , the bracelet was already enough!"

"But I didn't buy it, and its yours anyway. Just let me get something okay?"

"Fine, Harry, now where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to the Quidditch Store."

"Oh my Merlin Harry! There's the new broom on sale! Zoomer 5000! Merlin's baggy pants! These are the best broomsticks since the Firebolt! Apparently the Irish and the British team have these."

"It looks pretty good," Harry replied, then looking over at the owner, who was hovering around, "We'll take it!"

"Okay, Mr Harry Potter sir, right away" and he scurried of to the back room.

"Oh Harry! You didn't have too! I was expecting something small, like a book or something! This broom is like a thousand Galleons!"

"1150 Galleons actually but that's not the point! I want to buy this for you, as you are my girlfriend and I love you very much"

"Thanks Harry! You can use it too you know"

They finished shopping, then arrived home to a busy Mrs Weasley, cooking dinner.

Two weeks later, a happy Hermione and Ron arrived home, bringing news of a safe return of the Granger's and that they would love to visit soon.

The weeks passed with the Golden Trio and Ginny sunbathing, swimming in the creek and testing out Ginny's new broomstick. The night before they due back to school, after dinner, Harry sat Mr and Mrs Weasley down in the living room.

"I just want to ask you something and I didn't want to overheard by anyone."

"That's ok Harry, so what is it you wanted to ask?" asked Arthur.

"You know how much I love Ginny and that I would do anything for her. I would like to ask her to marry me and it wouldn't feel right without your permission. So can I please have your blessing?"

"Of course Harry, you were always like a son to me and now this makes it official! Oh I'm so happy! My little girl! Getting married!" blubbered Molly.

"So, when are you planning on asking her?"

"I was thinking of asking her sometime during the school year, it depends. I already have the ring, it was my mothers ring, a traditional Potter ring." He showed the ring to the Weasleys.

"Oh it's beautiful! Oh I can't wait!"

"I'm very glad you love my daughter and you want to marry her but if you hurt her, it won't only be me on the warpath, it'll be her brothers too. I just thought I might warn you, that when angered, we Weasley men are very dangerous."

"Thankyou, Mom, Dad. I won't ever hurt her, I would hurt myself before I would ever do that."

"We know Harry, we are just warning you"

The next day, the people in the Weasley household were running around everywhere, looking for possessions they might have forgotten to pack. They were also shoving food down their throats in order to not be late.

"Kids! The car's here! Quickly now! With your luggage" yelled Mrs Weasley.

Harry was levitating his truck and Ginny's as she was doing her hair.

"Ouch Harry! Watch what your doing with that trunk!"

"Sorry Hermione, come on"

They all hurried to the car and made it to the station in record time.

**A.N- I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will hopefully update soon, ive started the next chapter so yer. I know Draco was very AU but I felt that he had to be for this particular part. So stay tuned!**

**Love Ally!**

**Read and Review Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Anouncements

. Chapter 11

"Quickly now, Kids, Platform 9 ¾. Oh, I can't believe this is the last time. Hurry Up!" worried Mrs Weasley.

"Excuse me, but did you just say 9 ¾ ma'am?" said a small voice down below. A young boy, the age of 11, with dark black hair and hazel eyes covered by square glasses.

"Yes, i did. Were you wondering where it is?" said Mrs Weasley, looking down at the small boy.

"Yes, Ma'am you see, my parents aren't magic like I am and we don't know how to get to the platform. I don't want to miss the train!"

"Don't worry, dear. I'll help you. These are my kids, Ron and his girlfriend Hermione, Ginny and her boyfriend Harry. That's my husband over there. He is a teacher. My other son, Bill, is the teacher for Defence for the Dark Arts. I'll show you where the platform is so you can go and get your parents now."

"Ok, Ma'am. Oh by the way, my name is Jimmy Lyons"

He ran off and returned with his parents. They exchanged pleasantries and then Molly explained how to get on to the platform.

Jimmy's parents were a bit unsure at first but then when Molly and Arthur promised them that they would help, they ran through the barrier.

Jimmy now looked excited at the prospect of magic, but a little unsure as well.

"Come here, Jimmy" said Harry, "I'll take you through the barrier" As they stood next to each other, Ginny and Hermione started giggling. Harry and Jimmy looked at them, both bemused. This only made them laugh harder.

"Oi! What's so funny?" called Harry

"Oh nothing Harry! Carry on"

"Merlin they look alike" whispered Hermione, " They got the same colour hair, although Jimmy's is a bit neater, they are both skinny and even their eyes are similar! Plus his name is Jimmy!"

"Aww! They look so cute! Oh shoot! We better hurry up!"

They hurried through the barrier and said goodbye to the parents. Molly was worrying , making sure they had everything they needed and that if they needed anything, she would owl it.

They climbed aboard the train and waved one last time to Mrs Weasley.

"Where do I go now?" asked Jimmy.

"You can sit on the train with the other first years, to make some friends, or you can sit with us and we will tell you about Hogwarts." explained Hermione.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to take up your time."

"We are positive! Come on, this way, we want to make sure we get a carriage." said Ron.

They arrived at one of the last empty carriages and put their luggage away and sat down.

"I wonder who the Head's are" asked Hermione.

"I thought you would have gotten Head Girl, Hermione!" said a very shocked Ginny.

"No, Dad said they hadn't decided who it was yet, they will announce it at the Start-Of-Term feast."

"They've never done that before!"

"So, Hogwarts, what's it like?"

They were soon lost in stories of Hogwarts, many adventures and classes. It was soon dark.

"So, what do you have to do at the sorting? I hope it's not hard! I haven't learnt any spells yet!"

"We aren't allowed to tell, its tradition, but it's nothing to worry about, trust me."

"Ok, So, before you mentioned Kidditch? What is that?"

"Kidditch? Oh you mean Quidditch! Well, it's only the greatest game ever!" replied Ron, and Harry, Ginny and himself began explaining the game, while Hermione rolled her eyes.

The train stopped a half-hour later and they spotted Hagrid and introduced him to Jimmy.

"Woah, 'arry! He looks just like yeh did when yah was that age"

They waved goodbye to Jimmy and Hagrid and hurried to get a carriage.

"Hey Luna, Neville! How was your summer?" asked Harry, getting into their carriage.

"Oh it was alright I guess I've had better." replied Luna, in her dreamy voice.

"Gran was really, I don't know, glad that I was alive and proud of me, she kept on saying I am just like dad was when he was my age. And then she told all of her friends what I did, it was rather embarrassing."

"Ha-ha, I know the feeling Neville, you'll get used to it soon enough"

"I hope so."

They reached the castle and walked into the Entrance Hall. As tradition, Peeves was there, this time armed with ink pellets and dungbombs, ready to charge at the children and ambush them. But one stern look from Professor McGonagall, and he sped away but not before dropping all his ammo on The Golden Trio, Ginny, Neville and Luna. McGonagall waved her wand and cleaned them up.

"Hurry up, the feast is starting soon" chided McGonagall.

They continued into the Great Hall and separated from Luna, to go to their different house seats.

"Oh, I wish the midgets would hurry up, I'm starving!"

"Ronald! They're not midgets! Their first years and you _always_ hungry!" scolded Hermione.

Professor McGonagall stood up from her place next to the Head chair and the room quieted.

"Welcome back students! Welcome to another wonderful year here, free from evil forces for the first time in decades. We have two knew teachers this year, Mr Arthur Weasley, who will be teaching Muggle Studies, and Mr William Weasley, who will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. Please welcome them" light applause was heard" I will not ramble on, keeping you from your dinners, so i hand over to Professor Flitwick, for the Sorting." she sat down.

Flitwick placed the sorting hat on the stool and it started to sing. It sang about finally defeated the dark forces and the houses being brought together. Everyone politely clapped when the hat finished.

"Aven, Jill"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Bilby, Kayla"

"Gryffindor"

The Gryffindor house erupted in cheers.

The house carried on until the L's.

"Lyons, James"

"Come on, Jimmy" muttered Harry.

"Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor" whispered James whilst walking up to the stool and placing the hat on his head.

"Ah, James, a brave mind, also a cunning mind. Hmm, I see intelligence but not enough to put you in Ravenclaw. You are loyal, but bravery overrides that. So Slytherin or Gryffindor"

"Please Gryffindor, please please not Slytherin."

"What's so bad about Slytherin? Hmm, so you want to go to Gryffindor? I think that would suit you. GRYFFINDOR!!"

"Go Jimmy!" yelled Ron and Ginny, whilst Hermione and Harry were just clapping enthusiastically.

"Jimmy! You did it! Congrats!"

"Yeh, I know! I'm glad; the hat almost put me in Slytherin!"

"The Hat did the same to me, I'm glad it didn't though"

The rest of the first years were sorted, 5 more coming to Gryffindor.

Everyone cheered when the food suddenly appeared and they tucked in.

However when it was over, McGonagall once more stood up and the hall quieted again.

"I would like to announce the Head students. As last year, alot of people in Seventh Year missed out on their education, we decided that we shall have one student from each grade of Seventh Year represent them this year, instead of two from one year. So I would like to congradulate, Miss Ginny Weasley, representing this year's Seventh Year's, and Mr Harry Potter, representing last year's Seventh Years." The applause was deafening. Harry and Ginny stood up in their places and blushed.

**A.N- so... did you like it???**

**Please review!!!!**

**Love Ally**


	12. Room's and Engagements

Chapter 12-

**A.N- Sorry about not updating sooner, i really am... im just busy as the school year is ending... And I had a massive fight with my best friend, which lasted like 2 months, I was devastated but now we cleared it all up and we are best friends again! Which I am very glad for. Oh and I made a mistake last chapter... Jimmy's real name is just Jimmy Lyons, not James... I don't know why I put it and I would just like to let you know that Jimmy is not going to be a mini-Harry. He is just a friend. So Now I've cleared it up, Let's get on with the show huh?**

**Dedication: to the awesome Dom, who is my inspiration… love ya.. Haha**

**Song I'm Listening to: many Owl city songs and short stack songs (sweet December:P) were listened to in this chapter writing but the one song that really stood out was "Defying Gravity" by Glee, it is a really nice song but I cant seem to figure out where I have heard it before!**

The students tucked into their dinner, making sure to get all their favourites.

"That was a surprise! I wonder why you didn't get it Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"Well, McGonagall did ask me but I declined." She said.

"Why?" questioned Harry.

"Because I just wanted to have a normal year for once, no stress and I thought that you and Ginny would do a better job."

"Oh ok."

Dinner soon disappeared and Dessert made its way onto the plates of many students.

"May I have your attention please?" asked McGonagall. The students quieted down.

"As you know, Lord Voldemort was defeated a couple of months ago. This does not mean there isn't anymore threats out there. There are still some Death Eaters uncaptured and willing to kill those who killed their master. So please, I warn you, do not do anything risky! On a brighter note, I wish everyone here a good term and enjoy yourselves! Before you are excused, may I have the head boy and girl up here please? You may go now"

As Ginny and Harry made their way up to the Head table, the sounds of chairs scraping and students talking could be heard.

"Professor, what is it that you wanted us for?"

"I would like to show you the Head dormitories. They are on the 6th floor, not too far from the Gryffindor Common Room. Come along"

They followed McGonagall up several flights of stairs and walked down the 6th floor corridor. They stopped at a portrait of a doe and a stag frolicking in the woods.

"The password is Arven. You may change it whenever you like. All the information on prefects and Head chores are on your desks inside, if you have any questions, come to me. Other than that, enjoy"

"So, ladies first Gin"

"Thanks Harry, Arven" the portrait opened. "Wow" Ginny breathed, speechless.

The room was smaller than the Gryffindor Common Room, but still homey, beautiful and exquisite in its own way. The was a small fire burning opposite them, with two comfy-looking chairs facing it. There was a table in the middle for studying, and against the wall were two desks. One said G.W and the other H.P. They both had a stack of papers on it. There were bookshelves on two of the walls, filled to the brim with books.

"Hermione would love it here!"

"Yes, she would, I think she'll regret giving up the job now"

To the left was a hallway, with four doors. One said _Ginny_, one said _Harry_, and another said Entertainment. They opened the unnamed one, in-between the bedrooms and found that it was a bathroom. It was exactly like the prefects bathroom, big and spacey and a huge swimming pool/bath but less taps. There were two vanities with big mirrors, one with Ginny's make-up and products already set out. There was a door that lead of to the toilet. On opposite sides were two doors that obviously led to the bedrooms.

"Wow, Harry, this is amazing! I didn't realise that Heads got such privileges! Percy never told us about it. Maybe its one of those secrets like the Sorting Hat?"

"probably, or people might complain, I mean we do get a lot here! Come on, one more room to look at and then we can finally explore out rooms…"

They walked out of the bathroom and to the opposite door named "Entertainment". They opened the door and found a large space. Off to one side, they saw some broomstick holders, and some lockers. On the table in the middle of the room, there was a letter. The rest of the room was empty.

_Harry and Ginny,_

_This is your entertainment room, a cool-off room. As it is your 7__th__ year and N.E.W.T's are coming up, along with studying, it is also important to make sure you don't over-exert yourself, stress yourself out. On the bottom of this letter, there is an order-form, where you may order entertainment sources, such as Muggle things like TV's and games. Just write down what you would like and the room should be equipped with it soon. The house elves will also be furnishing it as well. You are both welcome to bring your friends along and let them enjoy this privilege. _

_Your welcome,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"Wow, this is awesome! I thought being HeadBoy, you had to do work all the time and study, but I guess not! You get to have fun too! This is going to be better than I thought it was."

"I know, but Harry, what is a," peering closer at the letter, "TV? What does is do? Is it like a game or something?"

"I think you will enjoy it Gin, I think Ron will too. I'll explain it tomorrow for you, how does that sound?"

"Yeah, I guess, its getting kind-of late, and we still yet to see our rooms. Goodnight Harry, see you in the morning." She leant in to give him a goodnight kiss.

"Night Gin." pecking her on the lips again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GINNY POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I kissed Harry goodnight and made my way to the door marked G.W. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open slowly. Inside, the sight made me gasp. It was the room I had always wanted! Against the wall on the middle, there was a double bed with a canopy. The was a bedside table and a dresser. On the right was a giant walk-in-wardrobe. It could easily fit mine and Hermione and Lavenders closets. _"I think I'm gonna have to go shopping soon"_

The colour theme of the room was light blue, white and green. It was my dream to have such a big and wonderful room. I love being Head Girl and I haven't even done anything yet. I quickly changed into my pajamas and jumped on my bed. I felt like such a child but it was fun.

I wasn't tired so I wandered back out and sat on one of the armchairs facing the fire. I was deep in thought about the recent years and many memories, when I heard Harry's door open.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HARRY POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I kissed Ginny goodnight and watched as she walked to her room and disappeared inside. I made my way slowly to my own room and pushed the door open. I smiled. It was simple, it was me. It a double bed with a dresser, end table and a bookshelf. The bookshelf was filled to the brim with Quidditch books and DADA books. The thing that I loved the most were the pictures all around the room, on the wall and the bookshelf. They were of my life, starting from when my mother was pregnant to just recently.

There was one photo that really stood out and made me laugh. It was of my first year, with Ron and Hermione, glaring at each other from either side of me.

I heard Ginny's door open and close, her footsteps leading away from her room. My eyes instantly went to my trunk, where the engagement ring was.

I guess it seemed like the right time, I mean I loved Ginny and she loved me, what's the point in waiting?

I quickly walked across my room and reached in, pulling out the little box. I took a deep breath.

"_Come on Harry, you can do this"_

I walked out of my room, and out to the common room, where my future would be decided.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NORMAL POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry walked out of his room and Ginny looked up as he entered.

"What's up Harry?" she asked, seeing his nervous expression.

"Nothing, Ginny, I just wanted to ask you something"

"Go ahead"

"Well, this is something I've been thinking of for a while, I mean, I love you Ginny, and have since, well I don't know, but the thing I do know is that I love you and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So what I'm asking you is, will you do me the favour of becoming my wife? Ginny, will you marry me?" he said, presenting the box to her.

Ginny had tears sliding down her face as she looked at Harry and whispered one word, "Yes".

That was all Harry needed to hear and he swept her up in his arms and carried her over to the couch. He handed the box to her and told her to open it.

"Harry this is beautiful! I love how the emerald and cognac go together wonderfuly! Its as if the ring was made for us!" Harry had to look at the ring again to double check. Last time he looked at the ring it had emerald and hazel. He explained this to Ginny.

"Oh my! This is incredibly rare! These types of rings are only in important, wealthy families that date back to Merlin! Wow Harry! They reflect the colour of the people of which this engagement applies to, emerald for your eyes and cognac for mine. They are only meant to this when it is true love, though if it is not true it will show a weak colour of it. These colours are strong, meaning our love is strong."

"Wow! I didn't know that the ring had such a history! You just sounded like Hermione for a moment then."

"Haha thanks"

"I love you Ginny, I'm glad you accepted and I am very ready for the next exciting adventure in our lives, I can't wait"

"I love you Harry and I also can't wait! Except the telling mum part, that bit can wait"

"yes I agree but we do have to tell her"

"yes well. Its getting late now love, and we have classes tomorrow. Goodnight Harry, I love you. "

"I love you too, night"

Ginny made her way to her bedroom and shut the door quietly behind her. Harry still sat there, wondering how he got so lucky. He was still smiling to himself 15 minutes later as he made his way to bed.

The next morning Harry and Ginny woke up, feeling refreshed and ready for the day. They got ready in quiet and met each other in the common room.

"Morning my lovely fiancée" said Harry, smiling.

"Morning Harry"

"Do you want to tell people today or tell them another time and just tell Ron and Hermione?"

"Ill tell Ron and Mione today but that's all, I want to enjoy this while I can"

"That's ok with me, now we may as well get down to breakfast, we don't want to be late for our last year do we?"

They ran into Ron and Hermione at the fourth floor staircase and pulled them aside.

"What's that for? Im hungry!"

"Shut up Ronald! Harry and I have something important to tell you"

"We, Ginny and I, are now engaged!"

**A.N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I haven't updated in a long time but I hope you will forgive me!! Hhaaha, So Harry's proposed and Gin's accepted, what's Ron and Hermione's reaction? Is there going to be a big scene or are they going to accept it? Well if you REVIEW you may know sooner!!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Ally :P**


	13. update

Hey guys

I am SO SO SO sorry!

I meant to update my fanfiction a long time ago

But seeing as thou im in grade 11 now, the work load has suffocated me haha

I have 3 assignments, soon to be four,

Plus i have a job now and i do two sports and debating.

So ill start writing another chapter for every fanfiction just for you guys.

Ok?

Anyways

Much love

Ally :)


End file.
